vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorugoramon
|-|Dorumon= |-|Dorugamon= |-|DoruGreymon= |-|Grademon= |-|Dorugoramon= Summary Dorumon is an Animal Digimon and carrier of the X-Antibody. Dorumon has the personality of a Combat Species Digimon and thus is a violent Digimon usually. He is thought to be a prototype digimon who existed before Digimon were discovered. The data hidden deep within his Digicore is the very potent life-force of a Dragon. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 6-B | At least Low 5-B, likely 5-B | At least Low 5-B, likely 5-B | At least 3-A, likely High 3-A Name: Dorumon | Dorugamon | DoruGreymon | Grademon | Dorugoramon Origin: Digimon D-Cyber Gender: Technically genderless, treated as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Nature Spirits, Virus Busters, Dragon's Roar Data-type Rookie-level Digimon | Champion-level Digimon | Ultimate-level Digimon | Metal Empire, Warrior, Ultimate-level Vaccine-type Digimon | Beast Dragon, Final Enemy, Nature Spirits, Dragon's Roar, Data-type Mega-Level Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Blasts, Metal Manipulation (Can create and fire condensed balls of heavy metal at his foes), Can receive stat boosts if he is particularly close with his partner | Metal Manipulation, Flight |Earth Manipulation, Master Swordsman as Grademon | Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Caught Omegamon X's Transcendent Sword in his teeth despite the fact that All Delete erases everything that makes contact with the blade), Can lower his foes' effective attack power Attack Potency: Wall level (Generally portrayed as being equals to Agumon and Guilmon in various media. Can tackle enemies hard enough to generate shockwaves and can shoot large iron orbs from its mouth) | Country level (Most Champion-level Digimon cower at the sight of its shadow and is described as a "heavyweight", putting it on par with Ultimate-level Digimon) | At least Small Planet level, likely Planet level (Can easily deflect attacks from Nightmare Soldiers such as Piedmon) | At least Small Planet level, likely Planet level (Casually stopped an attack from GigaSeadramon, a Digimon who is an even more powerful form of MetalSeadramon, with one hand Before defeating him with a single attack) | At least Universe level, likely High Universe level (Should be comparable to its Death-X counterpart, which managed to fight and later stalemate Omegamon X) Speed: Supersonic (Comparable to Agumon) | High Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic Reactions and Combat speed (Should be comparable to Ultimate-level Digimon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Sub-Relativistic+ Reactions and Combat Speed (Can easily swat its Death-X counterparts out of the air and should be comparable to Piedmon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Sub-Relativistic+ Reactions and Combat Speed (Easily overwhelmed GigaSeadramon and defeated it before it could react, described as having "godly" speed even amongst Ultimates) | FTL (Should be on par with its Death-X counterpart, who kept pace with Omegamon) Lifting Strength: At least Class M+ (Wrestled with Omnimon X) Striking Strength: Class KJ| Class ZJ | Class XJ | Class XJ | At least Universal, likely High Universal (His Death-X counterpart traded blows with Omegamon X Durability: Wall level | Country level | At least Small Planet level, likely Planet level | At least''' Small Planet level', likely '''Planet level' | At least Universe level, likely High Universe level (His Death-X counterpart took attacks from Omegamon X without slowing down and even caught the latter's Transcendent Sword in his teeth) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with projectiles Standard Equipment: X-Antibody Intelligence: Dorumon is imbued with natural combat instincts, initially barking and snapping at everything until tamed by his chosen partner. | As Dorugamon, he retains its natural combat instincts, but is more docile and thoughtful. Nevertheless, he can be somewhat aggressive when crossed, recklessly attacking Omegamon despite the clear power difference after the latter attacked Dorugamon's allies in Digital Monster X-Evolution. | DoruGreymon is noted to be exceptionally intelligent and wary of those he is not familiar with, successfully hiding itself from the world so that only a few know of its existence. In addition, his combat ability has grown even further, allowing it to casually swat aside and deal with powerful Nightmare Soldiers like Piedmon. | Grademon is a swordsman of the highest caliber, so much so that he even exceeds the likes of LordKnightmon, a member of the Royal Knights, in terms of pure swordsmanship. He cuts down his foes with god-like speed and grace, earning him the title "Golden Meteor". | Dorugoramon is said to be an avatar of destruction and a dreadful foe to face in combat, fighting on par with members of the Royal Knights. Even the mighty Omegamon X has trouble defeating him despite his own transcendent swordsmanship and countless years of experience. Weaknesses: Dorumon and Dorugamon must stand still to use their strongest techniques, Grademon is hampered by the cursed nature of his Twin Sword Gradalpha and can be driven insane if forced to remain in combat for too long. If digivolved with negative feelings he will become Death-X Dorugoramon, which is a bestial force of mass destruction that can not distinguish between friend or foe. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dorumon *'Dash Metal:' Fires an iron sphere from its mouth while charging. *'Metal Cannon:' Dorumon stands still to accumulate energy before firing a much larger ball of metal at his target. Has a 30% chance to increase durability by 10%. Dorugamon *'Cannonball:' Fires a large iron sphere from its mouth while charging. *'Power Metal:' Stands still and accumulates power, then fires a large, more powerful iron sphere from its mouth. Has a 30% chance to increase AP by 10%. *'Guard Charge:' Increases Durability by 10%. This can stack and be transferred to other Digivolutions. *'Speed Charge:' Increases Speed by 10%. This can stack and be transferred to other Digivolutions. DoruGreymon: *'Metal Meteor:' Fires a supermassive iron sphere more than ten times its own size, crushing the opponent in one hit. *'Bloody Tower:' Skewers the opponent before flinging them up into the sky. *'Attack Break:' Lowers opponent's AP by 10%. This can stack and be transferred to other Digivolutions. Grademon: *'Cross Blade:' Cuts the opponent apart crosswise with the godly speed of its sword. *'Grade Slash:' Smites the opponent over the head, from higher ground, with its twin swords. Dorugoramon *'Brave Metal:' Puts its body and soul into a terrifying assault. *'DORU Din:' Releases a destructive shock wave powerful enough to force back Omnimon X. Note: For the profile of his alternate Mega-level form see Alphamon. Key: Dorumon | Dorugamon | DoruGreymon | Grademon | Dorugoramon | Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Monsters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Metal Users Category:Earth Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sword Users Category:Dragons Category:Warriors Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3